Letters from the Avatar
by LG14
Summary: A series of letters sent during times of separation. Ratings will vary.
1. Boudoir

A/N: I'd imagine that our sweeties would write each other often when they are separated from each other. So here are some of the letters they might send to keep each other updated on what is happening. Think of the chapters as one shots. Be warned, while some chapters will be different ratings this is rated M for a reason. If people like them, I'm open to requests via review!

Disclaimer: I do not own these beautiful characters and I am not using them for profit

Boudoir

Dear Aang,

I know that you haven't arrived in Ba Sing Se yet, but I'm hoping that you'll have this letter there to welcome you when you get to the palace. A month is a long time to be without you and I'm already missing your presence in so many ways. Granted these long separations have gotten more bearable over the years, I still dread when the world needs the Avatar. I know we'll both get lonely but at least I have the comfort of home. Because I am an incredible wife with an incredible husband, I contacted an artist that has been all the rage in Republic City. Suki was actually the one who told me about her. Her specialty is what they call boudoir portraits. You may be wondering what that is and you will find out as soon as you find the scroll tucked under the front left side of Appa's saddle. Just know that the artist is extremely discrete and professional so we have nothing to worry about. You can also thank Suki for occupying the kids while the artist and I worked together. I think you will enjoy it quite a bit, Sweetie. Wait until you get the find message before you write back to me. I'd like to know what you think.

Love always,

Katara

Katara,

I wrote a whole other scroll before I decided I sounded like an idiot and burned it. I thought I would be better with words when facing a pretty woman as I got older. Honestly, I have no clue what to say right now. You are so, so beautiful that it isn't even fair. I'm one man, one very aroused man with the most beautiful wife in the world. I'm almost frustrated that I've had to see this when I'm so far away from home. Really, Sweetie? That is so wrong.

You asked me what I think and I think you are a cruel woman. You are cruel and beautiful and breathtaking and everything that a man could ever want. I want you so badly right now. This is going to be the longest month ever!

When I get home you have to promise me that you'll position yourself just like in the portrait. I want to see you tangled in our sheets wearing whatever that is you're wearing in this portrait. You're not wearing lot of it but they look lacy and smooth and soft. Your skin is soft. And when I get home I'm going to spend hours just looking at how perfectly your skin contrasts with our pale, ivory sheets. I want to see your hair out of cascading over the edge of our bed. I want to run my fingers through those waves and then fist my hand at the nape of your neck. I'll angle your face so that I can kiss you as deeply as possible and I can promise that you won't be wearing those lacy undergarments for much longer.

I'd want you to keep those wedge sandals on though. I've never seen anything like them before but I really, really like how they look on you. I'll start at the ankle that you have propped up on our headboard and trail kisses from your calf to your thigh and to the spot I know that you'd be dying for me to kiss. I would stroke you there for as long as it took to have you calling my name and begging for me to be inside of you.

I'd do whatever you want. Once again, I'm at a loss for words. With you looking like that, we could be together any way that you want. I can't say no to you. I'll do whatever I can to please you. Slow, fast, rough, gentle…whatever you want, Sweetie. I just need you to tell me.

I love you so much. You always surprise me and find a way to make my life more beautiful. I know that this is just a very, very sexy portrait of you, but I don't think you realize how much it means to me. I miss you so much when we are apart. And just having this striking image of you with me makes taking care of my duties a little easier...and harder at the same time. Really, really hard.

-Utterly Besotted

P.S. Get that artist back over to the island immediately. I need more.


	2. Bumi

A/N: I'd say this one rates K+.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Bumi

Aang,

Spirits help me if you do not hurry home to help me with these children. I want you to take a guess at what Bumi did today. Seriously, I want you to stop and think about what your seven year-old son did. I'll give you a moment.

Whatever idea you have conjured up is wrong. You know that while you're touring with Zuko, there is construction being done on the pavilion and dormitories. I was giving a waterbending lesson to a new student. I've mentioned her before, Haitan from the Northern Watertribe. Anyway, our lesson was going well. She's got a little experience bending and has a lot of potential. Kya had a few friends over that were staying the night on the island. It was five girls and they were acting like ten year-old girls, laughing and braiding each other's hair in the courtyard. It was dusk and a few of the acolytes had just gotten off of the ferry and were making their way to the dormitories. So needless to say, your son had quite an audience.

I was showing Haitan the simple water whip when I saw a blue streak out of the corner or my eye. Aang, your son for one reason or another, stripped nude and painted himself blue. I can only imagine he got the paint from the construction site and I can't figure out how he reached every spot on his body. He kept banging the pot on his head with a large stick and yelling loudly, "All hail King Bumi, King of Air Temple Island!"

I was mortified. Kya and her friends erupted into a loud fit of giggles. The Acolytes could only stare, mouths agape, as I left my stunned student standing by the courtyard fountain to cover Bumi's bare, blue behind. I honestly don't think I have been more embarrassed…not counting that time that Zuko caught us in the linen closet at the palace. Still, I have no idea why the Firelord would be getting his own bed sheets.

Please. Please tell me that you weren't like this as a child and this was just a fluke and we really shouldn't expect a lot of this behavior from now on.

With love,

Queen Mother of the Blue King Bumi.

Sweetie,

I can swear as the Avatar, that I never once painted myself blue and shocked a small group of preteen girls braiding each other's hair. But you know me, I'm known to be an incurable prankster and I'm afraid that my playful nature may have been passed down to our beautiful children. So while nudity was never a part of my shenanigans, mostly because I was always caught by Gyasto before things got too out of hand, I was prone to making scenes and drawing attention while I was at the Southern Air Temple. One time I covered my face in lychee jelly and made face prints on the wooden posts of the air ball field. Gyasto thought it was hilarious but the other monks weren't too pleased. So, I guess you could say I painted myself purple instead of blue. And I may have told Bumi that story before I left for the Fire Nation Capital. But I swear there was no nudity so you can't blame that on me.

And be honest, Katara. Were you really mortified or did you find the whole thing as funny as I do right now? I'm honestly impressed by the kid's spirit. I think that we've done an excellent job parenting him so far. One of the things we always said was that we would try our hardest to give our children what we never had, a normal and carefree childhood. I think this incident shows that we've done a good job of that. I hope that there are many more days like this and I'm home to see each and every one of them.

Love,

Lowly subject of King Bumi the Blue

My Dearest Lowly Subject,

How is it that you manage to take something that annoyed me to no end and make it special and meaningful? Your positivity, along with your habit of waking up at dawn every morning, are incredibly irritating but so endearing that I simply don't know what I would do without you. I miss you. I can't wait to see you again very soon.

Bumi makes me laugh every day by just being him. I see so much of you in him that it almost aches sometimes. You always went out of your way to entertain and impress me and that always made me feel like the most special girl in the world back then. You still do. And I feel like the most special woman in the world when you excitedly show me some new, silly airbending trick or bring me panda lilies. Gran Gran asked me the morning of our wedding how I would feel if our children turned out to be exactly like you. I told her nothing would make me happier. She laughed and said she thought that would be my answer and that is a sign that I have truly found the right person for me. I love you, Sweetie.

-Royal Bather and Dresser of King Bumi, may he reign forever.


	3. Flatulence

A/N – I'm referring to the village seen in "The Storm" which to my knowledge does not having a name so let's just call it Haigan Zhen. One wonderful reviewer of "Boudoir" good naturedly pondered what would happen if their letters were intercepted. I had the same thought. But it's the Avatar and who's dumb enough to mess with his stuff?

This chapter is inspired by the idea that Aang and Sokka will always be children at heart and touches on how I perceive Katara's sense of humor (Yes, she has one and it can be seen several times during the series). Please post reviews. They are very encouraging and make me very happy.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just write about 'em.

Rating: T

Flatulence

Dear Katara,

I apologize to you if any of the ink runs or the scroll gets water stained from my tears. I'm laughing so hard that I am crying. Today was the meeting to help resolve some of the tension between some villages in the Earth Kingdom and remaining Fire Nation Colonies. There were some embargos that had been placed on trading which really caused the tension to turn into flat out hostility. Firelord Hotman is trying to be as proactive as possible, so even though the tension was just between a few small villages and traders in the colonies he insisted that he and King Kuei discuss everything face to face. Sokka and I being there was basically to mediate these meetings.

So without going into extreme detail about the boring trading practices, there was a lot of debating and going back and forth. The Mayor of Haigan Zhen is someone you have some history with. You may remember Li Suhn who served as an advisor for King Kuei a few years ago. This would be the very same gentleman who insisted that I take up a harem for "breeding purposes" and refused to back down despite our utter disgust and refusal. If I recall correctly, it took you hovering five ice daggers a few inches away from his face before he conceded defeat.

Well, Mayor Suhn is still as stubborn and difficult now as he was then. Several times I had to use my big boy Avatar tone to settle him and the Fire Nation traders down. But despite being arrogant, rude, loud, and obnoxious, Mayor Suhn managed to fall asleep while another advisor of Kuei was speaking. No one noticed at first but the sudden quiet should have been a hint to me. It wasn't until the very moment a loud sound that I can only describe being like a badger frog mating call ripped through the room that we realized he had dozed off. Mayor Suhn startled awake and immediately turned crimson. The room was silent for five whole seconds.

I have never seen Firelord Hotman, Sokka, or Kuei laugh so hard in my entire life. Zuko was laughing so hard that he started snorting. Your brother surely has handprints on his right leg from slapping it so hard while he was laughing. Li Suhn from this day forward shall be known as "Mayor PFFFTTTTT!" courtesy of Sokka. Sweetie, I wish with everything inside of me that you could have been there today. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me…besides marrying you and having children, of course.

Love always,

Secure-enough-in-my-masculinity-to-laugh-so-hard-a t-farts-that-I-cry

Dear Mr. Secure,

I must say I am _farted_ – I mean flattered - that poor Mayor PFFFTTTTT's unfortunate case of gas made you think of me and wish that I was there with you. I'm sure you, Sokka, and Zuko will be making _cracks_ about it all day. Do you think anyone _passing_ by the meeting knew what was going on? Was Suhn so embarrassed that he suffered a fart attack? It's a good thing this meeting wasn't being held near Zuko's flaming throne. That would have been disastrous. But still, you are a man-child. Perhaps when you grow up you won't find flatulence so funny.

Your Humorless Wife,

Katara

Dear Katara,

My feelings are very hurt by your comments and I need not remind you that you were not calling me a man-child the night before I left for Haigan Zhen. I'll have you know that I take this all very seriously. I'm so serious that I suggested that Suhn resign as Mayor and become Pootmaster General of Haigan Zhen. I'm so grown up that I only watched when Sokka left a bowl of beans outside of Mayor Suhn's room after the meeting was adjourned. The whole thing was really very impressive though. I didn't think anyone but an Airbender could break wind like that. And something good came out of it too. The mood was lightened with humor and lunch was served. Everyone was breaking bread and cutting the cheese. Negotiations were made and the embargo was lifted. Now skunk fish will become the primary export of Haigan Zhen! Who needs the Avatar when a little gas can solve the world's problems? I will be home soon thankfully and we can discuss this man-child accusation further.

Sincerely,

Your favorite man-child


	4. Underwear

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: As always don't own 'em.

Underwear

Dear Aang,

My visit to the South Pole has been wonderful so far. You won't believe the changes they've made in the year since you and I were here last. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that my tiny village would become this huge, beautiful city. It's been great to be able to see Dad, Gran Gran, and Pakku. It's pretty weird that I don't live here anymore and you and I have a home on the other side of the world. I wish you were able to come but visiting as a family next time will just be something to look forward to I suppose.

Oh! Thank you for sending the mangos. Of course you knew I would miss my favorite food while I was away from home. But I didn't miss the one papaya in the bunch. Very clever, Airbender. I am a little confused though. Why did you send me a pair of men's undergarments? If you needed some new ones you can get them at home. Why have them sent to me here?

I miss you and the kids so much! I hope things aren't too out of control by the time I get home. And please, as I mentioned a million times before I left Aang, do not let them bring any more animals in the house and they can't live off of just fruit pies for two weeks.

With love,

Katara

Dear Katara,

I'm glad you are having a good visit. As much as I love having you home, I know how important it is for you to keep up with your visits to the South Pole. We all miss you very much and I can reassure you that the kids are fed, clean, and not missing any limbs. Bumi and Kya are getting along reasonably well and Tenzin is getting a better with the separation from you a little each day. So don't you worry about a thing. Avatar Aang has everything under control!

About the underwear, Sokka had been telling me that when he goes on diplomatic trips sometimes Suki sent him underwear. He was going on and on about how excited this made him and how he couldn't wait to see her when he came home. I wanted to make you happy and excited to see me. Did I not do it right?

Love,

Aang

Aang,

For the love of La, why would Sokka tell you that?! Finally, after all these years- I get it. I get what 'Oogies' are. I'm supposed to send you MY undergarments, not the other way around and not a new pair. It's like a…sex thing…that some people do, I guess.

Sentenced to Death by Oogies

Katara,

I knew it didn't seem right. And your brother told me because he drinks a lot. And he talks a lot. And when he drinks a lot he talks even more. Sorry, Sweetie. Monkeyfeathers, this is pretty embarrassing. So if understand correctly, you're supposed to send me a pair of yours? No time like the present, right?

Aang


	5. Cave of Two Lovers

Definitely an 'M' chapter. Be warned.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Cave of Two Lovers

Hello My Love,

I've stopped at Omashu for the night to visit Bumi's tomb and rest before I continue to the Eastern Air Temple. Appa I flew right over the Cave of Two Lovers. We didn't stop—it wouldn't seem right to be there without you considering the memories that you and I made there. Seven years ago, we kissed for the first time there. Two years ago, we made love for the first time there.

It makes me so happy to think about it—to think about both times. There are a few times in my life that I remember with such startling clarity that you would think I was watching it happen again right before my eyes. I remember that warm breeze I felt when I saw your face for the first time. I remember so clearly how soft your lips were when we kissed in the labyrinth. The scent of a torch burning out still brings me back to that moment.

Yet—as wonderful as that day was for me, nothing compares to the first time we made love. Do you remember as well as I do? How we teased and kissed each other on our way to Omashu? I'm so glad you made the suggestion that we stop at the cave and do some waterbending in the river for "old time's sake" as you put it. I do wonder sometimes if you had planned the whole thing.

It was a full moon so you had to have felt the pull more strongly than I did. I remember the slight humidity in the air and how fragrant the breeze was from all of the springtime flowers. I closed my eyes while you slipped out of your robes and took a moment just to listen to everything around us. There were only a few clouds in the night sky but the wind through the leaves made it sound like we were in a rainstorm.

And you looked so beautiful in the moonlight, circling your arms around your body and moving through the stances like a dancer. I couldn't take my eyes off of you and I know you were aware of it too. You took advantage of my being distracted to wash me to you in a large wave. Next thing I know, you were in my arms and I had you pressed against the large stone arcs while we stood calf-deep in the river. I kissed you like I was dying of thirst. But no matter how much I kissed you, I never felt sated. I pulled away and looked into your beautiful eyes and I can only imagine that the way you were looking at me was exactly how I was looking at you in that moment. I wanted you and I needed you. You knew it. Do you remember what you said?

Yours always,

Aang

My Aang,

I'm glad to know that you are safe. I miss you but things are going well at home otherwise.

Of course, I remember what I said. The sea always reflects the sky. I saw a storm in your eyes and it caused love and desire to churn within me. I wanted and needed you too, Aang. I knew it was right. So I said, "What if we made love?" Do you remember what _you _said next?

I like this story quite a bit. Please continue.

Love,

Katara,

Katara,

I remember I couldn't say anything for a few moments. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. All I could say when my brain started functioning again was, "Right now?" And you bit your lip and nodded your head slowly before wrapping your arms around my neck and kissing me again. We pressed tightly together and you felt so soft and warm. Your hands moved from my neck to my shoulders, chest, and then back up to my face. My hands couldn't reach enough of you. I touched you ever where I could while we kissed so deeply that I didn't think it would be physically possible for us to separate again. I wasn't thinking when I tugged at the knot of your sarashi and the fabric fell from your body or when I hooked my fingers in your panties and pulled them down your legs. But I had a lot of thoughts when I was able to take a step back and truly admire you.

My first thought was that you're always beautiful-morning, noon, or night—but you are your most beautiful bathed in moonlight with droplets of water covering your nude body. My second thought was how much I loved you and how much you must love me too to be willing to share your beauty with me. You are so incredible and you picked me. And when I'm feeling down, stressed, overwhelmed, or guilty I remind myself that there must be something good or something that I am doing right for you to love me the way that you do. I can see it in the way that you look at me. And you've always looked at me that way. And it's given me strength that I didn't know that I had when I felt like I failure. Thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for looking at me that way. Thank you for that night and every night after.

Anyway, my third and final thought was that I had to have you right then and there. That I wanted to make love to you and give you back everything that you had ever given me. I wanted you to know how much I respected, loved, and needed you. So I kissed you everywhere—your lips, neck, breasts, and stomach—before I kneeled before you and kissed you between your thighs until your knees trembled and you collapsed into my arms.

I thought you were at your most beautiful in the moonlight before then. But no, you are at you're most beautiful when that flush of crimson covers your face and chest. And your chest is heaving from the breaths you are taking. And your eyebrows are furrowed and your eyes are pinched shut. And then when you call out my name. That, Sweetie, is when you are the most beautiful. I had never heard you call out for me like that and from that night I made it a personal mission to make that happen as often as possible for the rest of our lives.

We made our way to the river's shore after that. We kissed and you touched me everywhere. The first time you gripped me firmly in your hand, I thought I was going to lose it. I'm not sure how you got my underwear off but by the time fell to the sand on the bank, I was nude too. I settled on top of you and looked into your eyes and asked you if you were sure. You nodded quickly this time.

I was worried about hurting you and you whispered to me that you needed this as badly as I did. That you were ready and no other time could possibly be as perfect as this moment. I tried to be as gentle as possible as I slid into you and heard you gasp. You felt so good and I felt so complete. You kept whispering to me how much you loved me and how wonderful making love was. But those whispers turned to moans and we pushed and pull one another. You returned every movement and every thrust. We didn't need words at that point. I couldn't stop staring into your eyes and when I wasn't it was because we were kissing each other such passion.

It ended too quickly for me. I wish we could have kept going forever but once you started calling for me again I couldn't handle it. I had never felt anything more incredible than reaching my peak inside of you. Thank you for that night. Thank you for the life that we have together. I love you so, so much.

Love,

Your Aang

A/N: Part two? Also, thanks for the reviews, folks!


	6. Busy

A/N: Sorry for the delay with the update. Life is kicking my $$. My thinking with this chapter is there's no texting in ATLA so this would be the closest thing to it. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm working on a Part II for Cave of Two Lovers and hopefully that will be up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just like to imagine how they would write one another.

Hello Sweetie,

I reached my destination about forty-five minutes ago and I wanted to let you know that I arrived safely. I've got two meetings—one on preventing crime in the city and the other on recent technology advances that could influence the economy in Republic City. I miss you a lot! I've been thinking about you all day and I hope that you've been thinking about me too. The worst part about being away from you is not being able to kiss you every time I want to. What are you doing? I can't wait to see you very soon.

Love always,

Aang

Aang,

You are just across the bay at City Hall and you left home an hour ago. Why are you sending me letters talking as though you are on some long, diplomatic trip?

-Katara

Katara,

I know, I know. Separation is an illusion and all that, but can't a man miss his beautiful, talented, special wife and let her know that he's thinking about her? What are you wearing?

-Aang

Aang!

That is very inappropriate for you to ask while you're working! What if someone found out?! Besides, I'm wearing exactly what I was wearing TWO HOURS AGO.

-Katara

What's inappropriate about it? I just want to be able to picture what you're doing right now because I miss you so much…and I'm kind of bored so I'm pretending to take notes on this council meeting but I'm actually writing this letter to you. I'll send it once the meeting is adjourned. What are you having for lunch? Did your pupil come for a healing lesson yet?

-Aang

Shouldn't you have been paying attention? I'm having stewed sea prunes and an artic hen sandwich for lunch. Yes, my student came for the lesson. Anything else? I'm very busy.

-Katara

No, you're not.

-Aang

How do you know?! I am busy. I've already given a healing lesson, did the laundry, and met with a few prospective acolytes.

-Katara

I'm the Avatar. I know everything.

-Avatar Aang

So much for not playing the Avatar card, Aang. While it is adorable that you are thinking of me, I am pretty busy and there's so much I need to get done today. Plus, this messenger guy has got to be getting pretty sick of us running him back and forth. I'll see you when you get home, Sweetie.

Love,

Katara

Aang,

Why didn't you write me back? I've been waiting for a response for an hour and a half.

-Katara

Katara,

You said you were busy and made it clear you didn't want to be bothered! How was I supposed to know you wanted me to keep writing you?

-Aang

Avatar Aang,

I was certain you would use your infinite Avatar knowledge to figure that one out. Still bored?

-Master Katara

Out of my arrowed skull, Master Katara. We have to meet with two cabbage merchants demanding the non-competition legislature be passed immediately so that they can't interfere with each other's business and clientele. I have to admit this isn't how I expected to spend my days as the Avatar when I was a kid.

-Aang

Well if you would like, I can go over to Toph's house and declare that it belongs to me and Sokka because she is inferior and it is our right and duty to spread our wealth of knowledge and culture. Of course, knowing Toph she'll resist and want to fight back earthbending style. Then you, oh great Avatar, will swoop in at just the right moment to put an end the Twenty Minute War. And then we will sing songs and speak of your greatness over a bottle of honey wine and fine cabbages. What do you think?

-Katara the Conqueror

Dear Mrs. Conqueror,

I think that is a wonderful idea. Leave the kids with Gran Gran, I suppose? Should we tell her we are coming or use ambush to our advantage?

-Aang


	7. CoTL Part II

A/N: Judging by the number of views, methinks the people like smut. But seriously guys, please review. How else am I supposed to know what's good and what's not? :) whoops, sorry guys. Silly me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Cave of Two Lovers: Part II

Sweetie,

I'm at a loss of what to say to be honest. You have a way with expression, wordbender. I'm just so glad that you know how much you mean to me. The day after we met, Gran Gran told me that my fate was intertwined with yours and each and every moment that we've spent together it awes me how correct she was. I always believed that she was right, but the extent to which she was right is unfathomable sometimes. You've changed my life and helped me to become so much more than I ever thought I could be. You made me hope for a better life and have inspired me to be a better person. I'm flattered that you think of me so highly, but you've had a large part in who I am. So I should be thanking you. We've both saved each other so many times and in so many different ways and I think that night near the Cave of Two Lovers was just another example.

You have no idea how much I enjoyed reading your account of the first time we made love. But if you recall, the story doesn't end there. Sometimes, when you're away and the kids are asleep and the house is quiet, I like to close my eyes and imagine everything we did that night. I think about the first time, the second time, and all the things in between.

Right after we finished what you playfully dubbed "our first round" we laid snuggled against each other on the bank of the river. I remember the breeze that night just as you described it but I also remember listening to your heartbeat and breathing gradually slow while I rested my head on your chest. I remember looking up at you and how you smiled at me like you couldn't have been happier. I was nervous before it happened. I spent so much time when we were younger thinking about what making love would be like and how it would feel to have you inside of me that I couldn't believe that it was really happening. I was nervous but eager too. But when you smiled at me like that—the smile that is just so unbelievably you—I knew there was nothing about that night that I would ever regret.

You were so sweet and so thoughtful the entire time. Before I knew what was happening, you were out of my arms and hauling me to my feet and pulling me back into the thigh-deep water with that bright grin across your face. I saw you stomp your foot against the river bed and that circular rock formation shot up just about the water's surface. Just as quickly you jumped over the side, took a deep breath in and out through your nose, and the water began to steam. You must have seen the confusion on my face because you flashed me that brilliant smile, shrugged, and said the hot water would feel good if I was a little sore. I hadn't even thought of that, but you did.

It's the small things for me that have always been the most meaningful. I don't need expensive gifts. Just knowing that you think of me is more than enough and you do all the time. And you always find a way to show me. So I climbed in with you—and the night just kept getting better.

I settled down in front of you with the inside of your legs pressed against the outside of mine. I leaned my back against your chest and I would have been content to stay there forever. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, your arms wrapped and around my waist and your chin resting on my shoulder. I was really, really happy Aang.

Then you lifted your chin from my shoulder and moved closer to my ear to whisper that there was nowhere in the world you would rather be and that it would nothing could ever keep us apart. You said that this was our fate and that there was no question that we were meant to be together. I agreed. How could anything short of fate be more perfect than that night? Even if it wasn't fate, and I strongly believe that it was, our lives have been one serendipitous event after another that led us to each other. We've both been through so much, but remembering that night—I'm so happy with our lives. You're living proof that, given enough time, good always comes from bad. You thanked me in your last letter. But I really want to thank you for all the positivity and energy that you've brought to my life.

I would have said all these things to you that night and I'd like to think that I've said them since then, but all the thought was wiped from my mind when you swept back my hair and placed and long, open-mouth kiss on my neck. I just couldn't hold back my moans especially when your hands began caressing my breasts and I felt your teeth on my earlobe.

You looked confused when I pulled away and stood, commanding you to do the same. And I was nervous. Obviously, I hadn't done what I was thinking about doing and I was worried that I wouldn't like it—or worse that you wouldn't like it. But it seemed right and I wanted you to feel how I felt before. I leaned up on my toes and pressed a kiss to your lips before bending some of the water out of our makeshift bath. I was really nervous as I kneeled down and took you in my mouth. But judging from the way you started tugging at my hair and groaning my name, I was doing something right. It hadn't been pleasuring you for more than a few minutes before you stopped me and asked me to stand up. There was a hunger in your eyes that was different from our first time. You kissed me so deeply that I felt disoriented afterwards. You asked me to turn around and I had a good idea what you had in mind. I leaned forward and placed my hands on the rocks right above the water's surface. When you stood behind me, I felt a shiver go down my spine and my stomach was doing flips.

Making love felt different with you standing behind me like that. It was the position but also the overwhelming feeling of lust we both felt. Our first time was about love and need, but that time…was just different. I could hear it in your voice and I could feel it in the way that you moved. You weren't as gentle that time and that's what I needed. I needed to feel your hands running down my back and you tugging at my hair. I desperately needed you to move quickly and lean forward to bite at my neck when you climaxed. You made me come completely undone and there is no physical pleasure in the world like it. Nothing compares, sweetie. No one can make me feel that way. I wouldn't want anyone to make me that way but you. I think that when you come home, you and I make a special trip to the Cave of Two Lovers and just pretend it's our first time again.

Love,

Katara


	8. Answer Me

Please Answer me

A/N: So just to be clear, you guys don't like it when I post the same chapter twice right? Sorry about that last one. J For this chapter I'm trying something a little different and it's going to get pretty dark. If you get feels then I've done something right. Sorry for the writing delay, you may expect more of those for a little while but hopefully not too long for the next chapter. As always, thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Dear Aang,

I thought I would hear from you by now. It's been five days since your last letter and I you should be at Chin Village by now. I hope things are going okay. You know I always worry just a little bit when you get called away from home because a village is having problems with spirit. I don't know—it just makes me nervous. The chances are slim that some spirit has abducted you or that you're in a situation that you can't handle. But I'm reminded of when you are Sokka vanished at the Senlin Village. I knew you would come back and that everything would be okay and yet it's still hard waiting. That's the tough thing about waiting, I suppose. You rarely know how long you'll have to wait or what you'll find once the waiting is over. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be home some time very soon.

We miss you. The kids are a little down since they were hoping to have heard from you by now. Every single day like clockwork right after school they ask if you've sent a messenger hawk. While we're on the topic of school, I should let you know I had to see the headmaster at the primary school because Bumi keeps sneaking spider rats into class. His teacher found four of them in his desk and one in each pant pocket yesterday. Anyway, Kya and Tenzin are eager to hear from you but are otherwise okay. We went for a swim at the lake and that seemed to lift their spirits quite a bit.

Love always,

Katara

Dear Aang,

I'm starting to get pretty worried. It's been ten days since you've written us. How could you not write me and the kids? This isn't like you and I'm really afraid something might be wrong. I'm running out of things to say to the children and they ask about you constantly. I can only hide my own worries but so much and Kya is old enough to see through my forced enthusiasm. I hate seeing that same worry reflected back at me in their little faces. I don't know if maybe you got stuck helping or mediating or Avataring somewhere nearby because people always need you, but why wouldn't you have written to tell me? I need you and our babies need you. Please, just let me know that you are okay.

I know that when you asked me to marry you we talked about all the things that would be hard for us. I accepted all of those things we talked about. You being away from home was one of them. Even though I didn't say anything at the time, I knew the worry that I would have to face was another. That's why I spent as much time as I could traveling with you up until I got pregnant. I wanted to keep you safe—to see with my own eyes that you were okay and protect you whenever you needed to be kept safe. Finding you was the best thing that ever happened to me and I wasn't going to ever let anything happen to you. But I can't control everything, Aang, and I can't control the things that you face as the Avatar. I feel so helpless right now.

When we found out I was pregnant with Kya that changed so quickly and I feel like I've worried tenfold ever since. I hate when you leave and I hate worrying. I thought that I could handle it and each time that you come home I tell myself how silly I was for worrying myself sick in the first place. I don't blame you, Sweetie. I try really hard not to. I know you are just doing your duty but I just wish we had more time together. I miss being kids and being able to go where the wind would take us. But I guess even then things were never that simple.

I don't know what's wrong with me right now and why I am having such a hard time tonight. I'm sorry for totally gushing. I keep telling myself that there's a logical reason for all of this and everything would be fine but why do I feel like this? I don't know if it's me or you or just having the kids by myself and the council barraging me with questions about your whereabouts is getting to me but something just doesn't feel right. You've been through worse and you came back to me time and time again, right? Please, Aang, please just find a way to let me know that you're okay.

I love you and I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. Wherever you are, _please_, be safe.

Love always,

Katara

Dear Aang,

I'm leaving this note for the mayor in case you come back. I've just arrived at the Chin Village and spoke to the mayor and many of the villagers. They told me that they haven't seen you in a little over two weeks which was a day or two before my first letter. It's been almost three weeks since I've been able to know for sure that you're safe. I left Air Temple Island to see if I could find you in Chin. Gran Gran and the acolytes are looking after Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. Sokka promised me he would make frequent visits to make sure everything was okay.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know what happened to you and we're going to be together soon. If you come back before me, I'm taking Appa and heading in the direction of the Foggy Swamp. I don't know why but that seems like the right place to go. The villagers said you went that way and insisted you go alone because you didn't want to jeopardize anyone's safety if you were dealing with spirits. Don't worry. They took very good care of Appa. He seemed agitated—probably because he's worried about you, but is otherwise fine.

Aang, they took me to where you were supposed to go and told me what they had seen. I've never heard of anything like it. I don't think a spirit, no matter how angry, would do something like that. That was the work of men…waterbenders and earthbenders. They've given what was left of the victims proper burials and shrines have been built since the village last saw you. Be careful, Aang.

Katara


	9. Safe

Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

A/N: This gets kinda dark.

Dear Katara,

I'm safe and I'm not hurt. I'm on Whaletail Island and I'm leaving shortly to head back to Chin Village. I'll be there about a week.

I'm so, so sorry, Sweetie. I know you must have been beside yourself with worry. I'm sending two letters, one to Chin Village in case you have searched for me there and the other one home. I miss you and our children so much. You were all I thought about and I wanted so badly to let you know what was going on and that I was trying my hardest to get home to you.

I got to Chin Village about three weeks ago. I spoke to the mayor immediately and he told me everything that he had been too afraid to go into detail in a letter via messenger hawk. He said that there had been thirteen men, mostly traders had been disappearing over the course of three weeks. Chin is very small and they had no unfamiliar traders or travelers that passed through that would have been capable of taking thirteen men without someone noticing something. So their assumption was a forest or water spirit had been abducting people. The mayor wasn't entirely sure why a local spirit would be angry, but to them nothing else made sense.

I asked everyone to stay behind while I took a look around the surrounding wooded area and I didn't see anything that I thought was unusual. The forest was quiet and healthy. I walked deeper into the woods until I came to upon a strange circle of where the plans had been killed. The area was about fifty feet in diameter and all the grass and trees were completely dried as if there had been no rain in many months. In the middle was a large earth obelisk that was about as tall as the diameter of the circle. There were carvings in the earth the side of the obelisk facing me that said "traders turn to traitors."

I went to get a look at the obelisk for another angle when I saw them. It was the remains thirteen men encased in ice and frozen to one side of the obelisk so they couldn't be seen as I approached the circle. It was just pieces of them, Katara. Legs, arms, torsos, and heads frozen in perfect, clear spheres of ice. I was terrified and confused. While I was petrified by what I saw on the obelisk, a very small dart-I could barely feel it-landed in the base of my spine followed by three more up to the back of my neck. I couldn't bend. I could barely move and I felt disoriented.

I didn't know when or where I was when I came to. I was laying on my stomach, hands and feet bound. I knew I was being hauled in a covered wagon. There were needles, much like the ones the healers used when you had morning sickness with Tenzin I would come to realize later, pushed under my skin. Those needles kept me from bending at all.

That's when I got my first look at the men who did this. There were five of them, three earthbenders and one waterbender and a boy that was about five or six. He had to be the son of one of the earthbenders. The men were young but each had visible scars from burns on their arms and hands. Even the child had a long gash from his left eye brown to corner of his mouth. They never addressed each other by name. They had to have been the men that were taking the villagers in Chin.

They were troubled and hurt and lost. I could see it in each hardened, stony faces. But these two earthbenders targeted members of their own nation and I've never known there to be any problem between the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. I tried so hard to understand why people think senseless killing is the answer to their problems as if it would make anything right. This wasn't even a case of revenge as far as I knew at the time. But I suppose when people choose to take a life they don't believe that anything about it was senseless. Like Won Shi Tong said everyone believes that his or her war is justified. These men were no different.

They called our children dirty half-breeds and said I was a fool for thinking that you'd be faithful to an effeminate idealist—eventually you'd find a real man from the Water Tribes that would tolerate your feminist ideals just long enough to knock sense into you. They mocked me for not killing Ozai and said I singlehandedly made the world a worse place by not completing my duty. Because of me, people had formed some trust in the Fire Nation and believed that things could be safe and peaceful. That this gave rebels to perfect opportunity to rob, pillage, and murder after hiding behind a façade of trade and coexistence. They said they had no intention of killing me because the Avatar is like a weed that would forever come back. It would be in their best interest to keep my alive but prevent me from spreading my idealism.

I couldn't articulate words. The needles chi-blocking me kept me sluggish and I couldn't meditate at all. I don't remember everything but I remember their words. I remember the rage, sorrow, shame, and anger I felt. There are times when it just seems like all these things I can do aren't enough. All I wanted to do was talk to you and hear your voice. I needed your comfort and I felt lost without it. I felt ridiculous for letting their words get to me. I tried my hardest to stay strong but I felt like a twelve year-old boy again. I felt ridiculous for letting their words get to me.

In the few days of travel by wagon they never laid a hand on me. The day before I was transported to a Water Tribe boat, they found a scorpion-wasp and named it Ozai. The waterbender threw it into the wagon with me and said he would gladly kill it for me but all I had to do was ask. They took bets on how many times I would be stung before I begged them to kill Ozai. I was stung four times before eventually the scorpion-wasp died from having used its stinger.

I was on the boat, far below deck, for what I imagine was two days when I realized that gradually I could feel the return of chi flow. The stinger from the scorpion-wasp must have dislodged the one of the needles enough for some energy to begin flowing. I could airbend small currents with my fingers but nothing substantial enough to help me escape. Even that small stroke enough wasn't enough. But the boy I had mentioned earlier was sent to bring me some broth and stale bread. Before he attempted to feed me I asked him his name. He looked around fearfully for a moment before whispering that it was Soba. I was able to wriggle the marbles out of my pockets and get my bound hands far enough apart to show him my marble trick.

He broke out into a wide grin that reminded me so much of the ones we see from Tenzin and had to stifle his giggles. It was clear that Soba had not smiled or laughed in a long time. I told him I needed his help. I asked him if he had ever heard of the Avatar and he said his mother often told stories about my defeating Ozai. He told me his mother worked as a servant in a rich man's estate on Whaletail Island but she had been deathly ill the past month which is why he had been forced to travel with his father. I had to promise that the greatest healer in the world would try to help his mom if he untied my hands. So yes, I played the greatest-healer-in-the-world card. Once again, you have saved me from a tight situation.

The universe was on my side. By the time my hands were freed, I removed the needles, and I felt strong enough to make an escape, the coast of Whaletail Island was visible in the distance. I waited until we had reached the shore before I confronted my capturers and confined all of them in ice. The group of earthbenders and the one waterbender are now under the care of Whaletail Island Guard. I've been put up by the governor of the province where we docked until I leave first thing tomorrow morning to head back to Chin Village.

I'll make this whole thing up to you, I promise. When this everything is settled and we get home I'm going to make you breakfast. Then we can all go to the botanical gardens in Republic City and watch the kids play for hours. The entire time I'm going to tell you how you get prettier and prettier each day and kiss you in every place it wouldn't be inappropriate to do in public. Well, maybe a little inappropriate depending on how badly I was missed. The kids are going to have oogies so badly that it may actually keep them out of our bed for a week. I can only assume that we may have to make room for two or three more—the number varies depending on how badly I was missed. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I know you have been through a lot over the past few weeks. I'm really in no position to ask but when I do see you for the first time, do you think you could run into my arms and hold me as tight as possible like you did the first time we saw each other after I fought the Loser Lord? I could use that and soon is not soon enough.

Love,

Aang

A/N: So it seems like the chapters a losing appeal. I may do another one or two before I wrap this bad boy up and try to follow up Personal Questions which appears to be the bigger hit. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


	10. Apologies

Apologies

A/N: I had an anon ask if Aang and Katara talked about Avatar duties always being there after Ozai was defeated but before the balcony scene and this is what came of it. I hope you enjoy it, Anon!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Bryke does.

Dear Katara,

I don't know if I will ever have the guts to give you this. In fact, I feel pretty cowardly for not being able to say this to you face to face, but if I can't even bear to give you this letter how will I ever say this to you in person?

I'm such an idiot. A stupid, bald, air bending idiot. I am so sorry for what happened at that stupid, ridiculous play. I shouldn't have pushed you and I definitely shouldn't have kissed you. It was a huge mistake. Not like that! I'd never see kissing you as a mistake. The timing was the mistake! I shouldn't have done it and if I could take it back and wait for the right time, I'd wait forever. I'm rambling and I didn't even think that a person could ramble while writing. Sorry.

Anyway, I really care about you. I was scared and the play was so terrible and it was so hard to watch and it made me worry how you really thought of me. I thought there was something growing between us and that we'd be together after the war. I was happy to wait until we could focus on us and not have to worry so much about the war. But that stupid, stupid play made me doubt everything. I doubted whether or not I was simply seeing what I had been fantasizing about since the day we met-maybe it was all in my head and you saw me as your skinny, effeminate little brother. I doubted myself and who I really am. I mean, do I really look that ridiculous? After seeing all of those things, I wondered how could you possibly love me the way I love you. But what was worse was I started doubting everything. That moment I didn't know if I could beat Ozai and even if I was strong enough I didn't know if I was strong enough to find a way other than take his life. And while I was so sure that you and I would be together one day when the world was at peace, I wasn't so sure that the day would come that we would even have the chance.

So I pushed you—because I was scared. And when you told me what I already knew, that was had to wait. But it wasn't the answer I wanted to hear in that moment, so I pushed you even more. And I am sorry, Katara. I know you've probably already forgiven me because that's just who you are, but I haven't forgiven myself. You deserved better and I promise to you that I'll never cross your boundaries or push you into anything. I hope that I haven't ruined everything for us and that maybe there will be a right time for _us _one day.

But that one day…I don't know if there will ever be that one, perfect day where it can just be us in a safe, peaceful world. I'm the Avatar and sometimes I think you know this more than I do. But that means that there will always be conflict and fighting. Someone will always target me and those that I love. It's never going to go away, Katara. I can't run from it and I can't hide. It will always be there. I want to say that I just got through the biggest, most dangerous fight of my life but I can't promise you or myself that. I hope to live for a long time and I can't say that it'll be all downhill from here. We're so young but I'm so tired. Right now Ozai is locked in a cell on this war balloon and we're headed for Capital City to meet up with you and Zuko. I'm happy and I relieved…

…but I'm terrified.

You would think I'd be out cold after such a battle but I guess the adrenaline is still pumping and all I can think about is you and your safety. I'm terrified for everything that we're going to have to do to get the world back in order. I feel lost right now because it's over, but it's so far from being truly over. There's so much to do and I just really miss you right now.

I'm rambling again. What I'm trying to do is apologize for everything—everything that you've been through and will go through. I want to be with you. Forever. Whether as friends or more, I want to always be at your side. But I'm the Avatar and I know there will be times when I get scared and want to run or grieve my people and want to run away. There will be times when I can't promise that I'll be home safe. And I know that I can't always put you first and despite that fact that I love you more than I thought was humanly possible, I have to let you go sometimes. But whenever the choice is mine to make, I'd choose you every time. I know you know these things. If we ever decide to talk about this thing between us then we needed to talk about that. We just can't pretend that this won't be an issue anymore just because Ozai is taken care of.

I love you. I can't wait to see you in a few hours. Somehow, you always know the right thing to say when I feel like this. You're incredible and I truly hope you know that.

Aang


End file.
